Phantom Concerns
by angel-feather-keeper
Summary: What do you think the out come of Danny revealing his secret at a school dance would be? well, read to find out! first dp fanfic. chapter 3 rewritten. my disclaimer-i own nothin'FINISHED!
1. The Box Ghost!

Hello old and new readers! This is angel_feather_keeper with a new story. Only this time, its for DANNY PHANTOM!!!! Wooot wooooooooot! Okay, please review and enjoy and all that crap!

**Phantom Concerns**

**Date written-3/4/2010**

**Chapter 1 – The Box Ghost!?!?**

Danny still couldn't place his finger on how he had gotten into this mess. Some how, he had gathered the courage to ask Sam out, go on two dates, and ask her to the dance. He was at the dance at the moment, with Sam on his arm, earning glares from jealous girls all around.

You see, Danny wasn't the wimpy kid he used to be, well, with all the ghost hunting and all. In fact, our favorite halfa was quite the cutie! Paulina even asked him out, but he turned her down. Sam was the only girl for him.

However, he didn't expect for the latter to occur. At that moment, none other than the box ghost choose to come into the mix, holding in his stubby hands none other than, you guessed it, a box.

"Give up puny halfa," he said in the normal cocky tone he always had. "I will defeat you with this here cubic container of vertices and edges!". Half the football players and cheerleaders cocked their heads at the 'Big Words'. Danny sighed heavily, and was about to go into the boys bathroom when the annoying ghost did something un-expected.

"Are you running away Danny Fenton, or should I say, **Danny Phantom!**" Many gasps were heard around the dance floor. "Yes! That's right!" he exclaimed. "Danny **Fenton **and Danny **Phantom** are one in the same!" all eyes were on Danny.

"Oh crap. . ." he muttered as the box ghost came flying towards him at top speed. (which for the box ghost is about 3 mph) and . . . flung a bow at him? Danny's jaw was on the floor at that point. The **Box Ghost** just revealed his identity. The freakin' BOX GHOST!

Since the news was public, he decided not to bother going to a deserted area to transform, and did it right where he stood. "I'm goin' ghost!" he cried as two brilliant white rings appeared around his waist. They traveled in different directions until Danny Phantom stood where Danny Fenton once stood.

Many gasps where repeated as the show went on. As expected, no one could of imagined some one like Danny to be Phantom. Danny's eyes glowed a fierce neon green as he flung himself at the weak ghost. Before long, Sam came up with a Fenton Thermos and sucked him into it's small interior.

Danny then proceeded to turn and wave nervously at the spectators all around. "Um. . . Hi?"

So? What ya' think of that? Please review and make my self esteem go up! PWEASE!?!?once I get 5 reveiws, I'll do the next chapter, that is unless I get a really good one! L8r! AFK


	2. You're a What!

Behold! AFK has posted a second chapter!!!! Wow's and amazing's are heard in the back round* hope you enjoy. Remember, REVIEW!!!! Phantom Concerns

**Chapter 2 – You're a What?**

Danny stood in the stunned silence of the dance as every one stared at him. He changed back into his human form. Suddenly, none other than Valerie Grey walked up to him. He unconsciously backed away nervously, but she continued to approach. Soon enough, poor Danny was cornered, and she walked up to him. He flinched when her mouth opened, and he was sure he was about to be yelled at.

"Why didn't you tell me?" That was unexpected. He was surprised that she had said it in such a calm voice. He didn't get the chance to answer because Sam and Tucker ran up to him and dragged him put of the gym, where the dance was being held.

As they were walking up to his door, he smiled warmly, and kissed Sam on the lips. "Thanks you guys." He said. They nodded and walked home. He opened the door, and then proceeded to be caught by an ecto-net. He let out a startled yell when his parents walked up to him.

What are you **doing**?" he yelled as they began to drag him into the middle of the living room. They said nothing. He sighed and ripped through the net with little to no effort. They gapped at him for a moment, before running up to catch him. He quickly made a force field around him.

"Get out of our son Phantom!" yelled his mom, Maddie, yelled. His eyes widened. **That's** what was going on. He remembered Lancer was at the dance, and he must of called his mother. He sighed, and felt tears come to his eyes. How could she ever forgive him for this. He was a **ghost** for Pete's sake!

"Phantom isn't over-shadowing me mom." He said. He let the white rings flow over him. Maddie gasped at this. "I am Phantom." His father walked up to him (He was in the corner) and gaped stupidly. Tears fell from Danny's eyes. "Do you hate me?" he said, dropping the shield, for his emotions weakened him.

Then it was Maddie's turn to cry. She realized how he must feel, his parents always talking about **killing** ghost when he himself was half ghost. She run up to him and hugged him. She resisted the urge to flinch at the cold touch of her son's ghost form. "We could never hate you Danny." She murmured.

Jack approached next. "Yeah, how could we ever hate you?" Danny felt himself smile. This was what he had been hoping for. Acceptance. Suddenly, his sister, Jazz, came down and gasped at the site.

"Get away!" she yelled, tackling the Ghost Hunters to the ground. "Run Danny! Save your self!" Some how, Jazz had gotten the idea that her parents had caught Danny, and were trying to suffocate him to after-death. He shooed her away and helped up his parents up. When he glared at her, he changed back.

The look of shock melted away into understanding and embarrassment. "They know, don't they?" he nodded. "And they weren't trying to kill you, just hug you." The latter was said more as a statement, not a question, but Danny nodded any way. "What happened?" Danny sighed, but sat down and told them everything about the dance.

Yay!!!!!! I made it longer this time!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed! Please oh please REVIEW!!!!! AFK


	3. The Weekend part 1

Ummmm. . . sorry about the rushed chappy. . . this is a rewrite of chapter 3. This chapter is being written to tell of what happened over the weekend at the Fenton household. People told me to slow down a bit, and that I was going way too fast, so this is my revised version.

**Phantom Concerns**

**Chapter 3 – The Weekend part 1**

"So let me get this strait." Said Maddie Fenton. "You've been a half ghost for about a year, and you never told anyone other than Sam, Tucker, and Jazz." Danny nodded. Maddie's jaw was practically on the ground at that point, as well as Jack's." May we ask why you never told us?" asked Maddie.

Danny looked down. " I was scared of what you would think." A lone tear made it's way down his cheek. Maddie looked startled at this comment.

"How could you ever think that?" she asked. "We love you sweetie." She hugged Danny tight along with Jack. Danny couldn't hold the smile that crossed his face.

"You do realize that we will have to examine you and make sure your ecto DNA is stable, right?" Danny nodded. He had expected his parents to be worried, and want to make sure he was okay. They led him downstairs, and into the lab.

"Lay down son." Said Jack. Danny nodded and laid down on the table. It was cold, but he didn't say anything.

"This is unusual to ask, but could you turn into your ghost form please?" asked his mother nervously. Danny nodded and let the silver rings pass over him.

Maddie got out a small needle, and drew an ecto sample. It had red blood mixed in it, and she found this very unusual. Danny watched as she put it under a microscope, and took notes on the characteristics of the unusual sample.

"That's all for now sweetie." Said his mother. He nodded and went up to his room. He picked up his cell and dialed Sam's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Sam, can I come over to your house for awhile?"

"_Oh, sure Danny. Will Tucker be coming?"_

"Nope, just you and me."

"_oh, cool. I'll wait at the door."_

"Okay. Be over in a few."

Over at Sam's, she was panicking. Danny had never come over alone before. She felt herself blushing, but couldn't stop. She was so exited.

"Sammykins, who was on the phone?" she heard her mother bellow.

"Danny. He's coming over!" she yelled back. Personally, she was starting to think her mother was just waiting to find a way to make her life tame. She always had to know everything that was going on in her life, and it got quite annoying.

"Well, at least Danny is coming over." She said to herself. Little did she know that their date was going to be a little more than calm.

**OMG! What will happen on their date?! Read the next chappy to find out! Review!!!!!!**


	4. The Weekend part 2

I'm BAAACCCCK!!!! And kicking' too! For all you peeps who think this story is rushed im sooooo sorry, but that's just my style of writing and I have re-written some of this story to slow it down but it seems that I cannot satisfy anyone *cries* well, here is chappie 4!

**Phantom Concerns**

**Chapter 4 – The Weekend part 2**

_DING-DONG!_

Danny waited patiently at the door. He could hear faint footsteps as someone came closer and closer to the door. He grinned as the door swung open, revealing his girlfriend in all her Goth glory.

"Hey. Come on in. we're gonna watch a movie." Danny grinned and followed Sam down to the basement. They were of coarse, watching a scary movie. As the screen flickered on, Sam looked at Danny. She smiled happily at the thought that he was all hers and no one else's.

Danny, in truth, wasn't paying any mind to the movie, but **his** Sam. He looked at her, and blushed when he found her gazing at him. He quickly recovered and smiled at her. She smiled back. It was then he knew the time was right. He slowly closed the distance between them.

Finally, their lips met. Their lips fit together like puzzle pieces, finally put together. It was warm and welcoming, and – cold? Sam felt a cold chill come from Danny's mouth. They broke apart, and saw it was Danny's ghost sense.

"I am the Box Ghost!" yep. The Box Ghost, what a mood killer. "Fear me! I will defeat you with cubic boxes of DOOM!!!!" Danny sighed and went ghost.

"I think I've had just about enough of you!" he yelled angrily. He charged up a good size ecto-blast, and fired.

The Box Ghost hit the concrete wall behind the screen with a sickening thud, that even Sam winced at. He recovered not-so-quickly and flew towards Danny. Danny fired again, and again, until the annoyance was just about boxed-out.

"Sam, the thermos!" Sam tossed the device to her boyfriend, and he caught it with ease. "Sorry Boxy, but I'm on a date with the most amazing girl in the world, and simply cannot get interrupted!" Bellowed Danny as he sucked the ghost in.

He flew down and sat next to Sam, who was still blushing from the comment. She put on an amused smirk and looked at Danny.

"Boxy?" she said sarcastically. "Really, that all you got left in the insults department?" he giggled a little bit, and kissed her smack on the lips.

"All you need to worry 'bout is what's left in my romantic department." He could of sworn he heard her mutter something along the lines of 'cheesy' but he ignored it and kissed her again. Sam couldn't help but blush.

As they continued to 'watch' the movie, the time went by faster and faster, and before they knew it, it was nine fifty-six, and Danny had to go home. So that was that. Their first REAL date was a success.

Angel has never been so happy. You guys are the best reviewers a girl could ever ask for! Luv ya' all!!! L8r!

** REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Casper High

Ladies and Gentlemen, angel-feather-keeper is back with another chappie of phantom concerns. Sorry for the long wait, but I was making som poems for this web site! Please read them if you get the chance! Thanks! Enjoy the fanfic!

**Phantom Concerns**

**Chapter 5 – Casper High**

Danny gulped as he stared up at the intimidating building before him. It was his high school. This was the day he had been dreading ever since the dance. Yes, it seemed to be a Monday. Danny just couldn't ignore the stares he got from people walking down the side walk. He was even more scared of the stares he would got from his peers.

"Dude, you okay?" asked Tucker worriedly. Danny didn't respond. "Dude, maybe you should go home for now, I mean, are you sure you will be able to handle this?" this time, Danny shook his head no.

"Tucker," he began. "I have to do this. If I don't do it now, I won't be able to gather the courage to do it latter. Plus, mom said I didn't have a choice. I even asked if I could be home schooled!" Danny's friends looked at him sympathetically**. (A/N: wow, what a big word!) **Sam kissed his cheek for encouragement, and he turned beet red.

"Let's do this," he said. "Before I loose the gut to." And with that, the three entered the school building.

---------------------line break----------------------

Danny shivered with anxiety when he set foot in the classroom. It was as if he were an eye magnet put on full power. Dash looked like he was about to pass out, while Paulina looked like she was about to jump out of her seat and start eye-molesting him. Sam fixed that with a firm glare to the head.

"I'm glad to see you back, Mr. Fenton. Your parents called me and explained the whole situation." Danny nodded and took his normal seat in the back of the room. Danny tried his best to keep up with the lesson, but every one was staring at him, and it was kind of creepy in his opinion.

The entire period went on like this, until it was over. Now he was even more terrified. The next class he had was PE, and he was not looking forward to that.

"Mr. Fenton!" yelled the overly manly teacher. Danny cringed, and faced her fearfully. "Now that I know that you've been faking being weak, I'll have to ask you to not hold back any longer!" she said. Danny nodded, though he was not happy about showing off unintentionally. He hated being on the lime light as Fenton.

To make matters worse, they were doing the mile, and without holding back, he would be going at super-human speeds. That was sure to draw eyes.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" and he was off. He ran at 50 miles an hour, and lets just say it looked like the PE teacher's eyes started getting uncomfortable in their sockets. Just as Danny was rounding the far end of the track however, a familiar glowing green net found it's way to Danny.

The moment the net's goop touched him though, it shocked him with electricity.

Everything went black…

**Oh no's! what will happen to Danny!? Well, if you review, you can find out! Muah ha ha ha h- cough cough** hair ball… please review!!!!!!!!! Yay for reveiws!**


	6. Detained

**Yes, it would seem I am updating twice in one day! Amazing! Well, here is chappie 6!**

**Phantom Concerns**

**Chapter 6 – Detained**

Danny opened his hazy eyes to his bright setting. He waited for his vision to adjust, but then, he wished that he hadn't. he was surrounded by men in white business suits. He had been captured by the Guys In White. Didn't they know that he was a halfa? Hadn't the news gotten out?

"Daniel Fenton; AKA Danny Phantom," said one of the men. "You have been put under arrest." Danny looked baffled.

"Under what circumstances!?" yelled Danny angerly. The agents did not respond with words, however, they grabbed him by the wrist, and took him to a holding facility. As it was, Danny was trapped.

---------------------line break------------------------

"Tucker! Yelled Sam, who stopped dead on the track. "Did you see that?!" her eyes were wide as she continued to stare at the place that Danny had been captured. She had saw it with her own eyes.

"See what?" he asked. Sam just grabbed his hand and dragged him away, making sure to let no one see them leave.

They went to the Fenton's house hold, and burst into the living room, where Jack and Maddie Fenton were sitting, watching TV.

"What is going on Sam!?" yelled Tucker as he was flung onto the couch next to the parents of their best friend.

"Danny has been captured!" she practically screamed. They looked at her wide eyed. "I saw the GIW capture him in a net, and he was dragged away! We've got to save him now!" they all nodded dumbly.

"Um, Sam?" asked Maddie. "Why are you and Tucker in PE uniforms?" Sam looked down at her attire, and blushed slightly in embarrassment. "He was caught during PE, what does it matter?" Maddie just shrugged.

"Okay, there is only one person who I know who can find Danny." Said Sam. "One person who has the right equipment." She said. Every eyes was on her expectantly.

Tucker's eyes widened when he came to the same conclusion, and he became panicked. "Sam, you can't mean-" Sam nodded grimly. "I thought you didn't trust her!"

"I don't" said Sam. "But we have no other choice." Tucker nodded grimly. That one person that could help them, you see, used to hunt down Danny with such hatred and revenge powered intentions, that it was almost considered insane.

"We have to ask for help from Valerie Gray if we want to save Danny, and Bring him home."

**Well, that was a fun chapter to write, I must admit. And PhantomCrazy260, you couldn't of been more right! Please Review! Also, the end will come in about five more chappies!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	7. Vlads Evil Plot

Im back with yet another chapter of phantom concerns! Yay! This one is a very emotional chappie, but I'll try to not go all gothic on you! Here it is!

**Phantom Concerns**

**Chapter 7 – Vlad's Evil Plot**

Valerie stood in the doorway to her house with a dumbstruck expression on her face as she faced her guest with a jaw practically on the floor.

"Please Val, he needs your help." Pleaded Tucker with his best puppy dog face. Maddie looked as if she was about to break down in tears she was so worried about Danny. He had been gone for over twenty-four hours, and an amber alert had been called out all over Amity Park.

Valerie seemed to think it over very carefully. She and Danny had been close friends before the exposure of his secret, and ever since then, he seemed to be scared of facing her, but that was to be expected, considering the fact she used to hunt him mercilessly.

"I'll help you find Danny." She finally decided. It wasn't that hard of a decision though. She really wanted to be friends with Danny again. Every one in the room seemed to brighten at the new found hope.

"Well, lets head out." Said Sam determinedly. Every one nodded and followed her out the door.

---------------------line break----------------------

With the GIW headquarters, Danny was locked in a lab, and the lab was surrounded by guards, who were surrounded by a ghost shield, which was surrounded by more guards. In other words, he wasn't going to escape any time soon.

What Danny didn't know was that Vlad Masters was right outside the ghost shield, and was about to make his way through the door.

"Hello Daniel." Danny looked up with a shocked expression on his face at the Fruit Loop before him.

"What do you want Plasmius?" he said angerly. Vlad just chuckled and walked up to the handcuffed teen. He lifted Danny's chin, and brought his face up to his and stared strait into his eyes. Danny looked to the side, shaking Vlad's hand away.

"You will be mine Daniel." He murmured. "You and your mother both." He chuckled darkly. "You see, my plan is to capture your little friends when they come to rescue you." Danny's eyes widened, but Vlad wasn't finished.

"You see, I have come to realize that they are to only thing that can get through to your thick head." Danny scowled. "You will be forced to become my apprentice, and your mother will be forced to marry me!" Vlad then laughed like a loony before exiting.

Danny felt tears come to his eyes as he thought about what Vald had said. His friends were stubborn, and they would definatly try to save him. They would practically walking right into his plans. Danny didn't like thinking about the bad things his powers cause his friends to go through.

"Please, don't let him take him away." Said Danny himself. He curled up in a tight ball, and continued to cry softly. "Please…"

**wow I'm mean to Danny… Oh well! This is my imagination and I can do as I please to him! Muah ha ha ha! Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	8. A New Power

Angel is back yet again! This story is gonna be rapping up soon so keep up with my insanely quick updates! Here ya go!!!!

**Phantom Concerns**

**Chapter 8 – A New Power**

Sam walked very carefully into the jail like building, making sure to be as quite as possible. While she was relieved to see that there were no guards, she was also worried about that too. Why would there be no guards around the place where the Ghost Boy was being held?

Something wasn't right.

The others followed close behind her, also being silent. This was the place Valerie's radar had found Danny's Ghost Signature, so they were positive this was the place, but there was trouble in the air.

------------------------line break-----------------------

Vlad chuckled silently as the group made their way onto security cameras. He watched with growing interest as they continued on, not realizing that they had just entered a trap, and there was no way out of it.

Not this time.

He then looked at the screen that showed Danny, and he blinked in surprise. The teen was crying, and hard at that. He would never understand teen angst. Honestly, they are like an emotional waterfall, he just wished that-

"I am the Box Ghost!"

"Crap…" he muttered. The Box Ghost always chooses the perfect times to try and scare people with his 'cubic squares of doom'. He just didn't have the time for this nuisance today, he was too busy plotting evil things! So he just ignored the annoying misplaced anger target, and continued with watching the screens.

"I am the Box Ghost! Beware!" still didn't move. "Fear Me?" Vlad only twitched in irritation, but refused to give in the that nagging voice in his head that told him to blast the chubby ghost into oblivion. "Fine, I'll go haunt someone else!" and he was gone.

Okay, back to Evil scheming, where was he? Oh yes, Evil Plotting…

--------------------------line break-------------------------

Danny sniffled as he tried to regain his posture. He had been crying for awhile, and he decided to try to be calm, and try to figure out how to defeat Vlad. He felt anger boil up inside him. There was no way he could defeat him with his powers while he was tied up, and his ghostly wail would hurt his family and friends when they came to save him.

"I hate Vlad…" he muttered. Suddenly, he felt something pour down he wrist, and his hands where free. "What the-" he gasped when he brought his hands up to his face. In his palms was fire, and behind him was a puddle of melted metal that used to be his hand cuffs.

He slowly increased the flame, before smiling wickedly. He let the fire go out as he chuckled.

"That's new."

**Yep, I gave Danny bad a** fire powers! Woot woot! Well, since he has ice powers, why not fire? Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! :D**


	9. Danny's Payback

**It's the time you've all been waiting for! THE FINAL CHAPTER!!! YAY!!!**

**Phantom Concerns**

**Chapter 9 – Danny's Payback**

Sam slowly entered the lab that was surrounded by a ghost shield, and nearly made a very un-gothic scream escape her lips when she saw Danny.

"Sam!" he said happily, hugging her tight. She hugged him back just as happy. She began mindlessly babbling about all that had happened, that is until Danny pressed his lips to hers, causing a bright blush to cover her cheeks.

"I'm happy to see you too." He said smiling. Sam nodded and returned to her spot next to Maddie. "So why are there no guards around?" she asked.

Danny smiled goofily. "Because this is all a trap set by Vlad to capture you all, make mom his wife, me his apprentice forever!" the same thought went through every one's head. 'Danny's finally lost it'

"And you're smiling because?" asked Tucker. Danny just smiled wider, and formed a fireball in his hand. Everyone's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Lets just say this baby is so hot it melted the hand cuffs to nothing more than that dried up puddle over there." He said pointing to the thin plate if iron. "I think this new power of mine is going to defeat Vlad quite easily." He said cockily.

"In other words, you're a Pyro." Stated Sam. Danny shrugged as he played with the flame in his hands, smiling like a maniac. Sam sighed as she watched her boyfriend.

Danny put out the fire as Vlad came into the room. "Well well, looks like the party is all hear." Valerie snarled and leapt at her former employer, but Tucker held her back, he was also glaring at the evil halfa. The moment the older hybrid saw the look on Danny's face, however, he began to get creeped out.

"Hi Plasmius!" said Danny cheerily. His parents looked at him in disbelief.

"Vlad is Half Ghost too!?" they yelled. "And the Wisconsin Ghost at that." Danny shrugged as he walked up to Vlad, whose eyes where wide as dinner plates.

"How did you get free of those iron hand cuffs?" he said uneasily. Danny simply set a flame in to middle of his palm as he began to get closer and closer to Vlad, still holding that insane grin.

Danny shot the flame at the metal floor at Vlad's feet, and melted his expensive shoes to the ground. As he struggled to free himself, Danny and his friends calmly walked past him.

"Next time you want to catch me, keep the guards." He whispered in Vlad's ear, making him snare, before leaving.

So once Danny exited the building, he flipped open his cell phone and dialed 911. After a few rings he got an answer.

_This is 911, what's your emergency?_

"This is Danny Fenton, or Danny Phantom, reporting that I have caught the Wisconsin Ghost, who is also Vlad Masters." He said in a calm voice.

_Are you sure!? Oh my gosh, I'll get a team out there as soon as I can! Where is your location?_

"Thanks. I'm at the headquarters of the Guy's in White, and Vlad is in the main lab." He said.

_Ok, we will get out the as fast as we can!_

Danny shut his Phone with a small smile on his lips. He made a small flame in his hand.

"I think this is going to be a lot easier from now on." He said before putting it out, and pulling Sam into a kiss, which she gladly returned.

Soon, the police arrived and dragged Vlad out (without his shoes) while he was trying to bribe them to let him go, but to no avail, and Danny, Sam, and Tucker laughed. When he shot them glares they only laughed harder.

"Easier, and without Fruit Loops to ruin the Day."

End!

**Wow that was a long chappie. I Can't Believe It! Omg! I just finished my story! I also ask you to read my new story ****Spirit****! I think you will enjoy it! It's a Avatar/Danny Phantom x-over! Yay!**


End file.
